fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamui
For the Fire Emblem Fates Avatar, see here. Kamui is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 28 years old. Profile A Mercenary from a distant nation hired by Valbar, Kamui used to live a nomadic life with his family and worked with grazing animals. However, they got into a scuffle with another tribe and lost, which led them to settle in a town. Unable to adjust to this lifestyle, Kamui set out on a journey, with his swordsmanship being honed due to his wanderings After Barth is defeated, he joins Celica's party. After the war, he joins Jesse in building their own country in the lands that once belonged to Grieth. If Jesse is dead, he founds the country in his place. Personality With a placid and easygoing personality, Kamui is a freedom-loving drifter who hates commitments. Although he mentioned possibly giving up the blade partway through the journey, it seems the wanderlust in his blood wouldn’t settle for that, as seen in his ending. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, it is shown that he has a deep fear of Necrodragons. His quotes also indicate that he likes money, and works as a mercenary to get it. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, if he survived the previous battle, talk to him at the Pirate's Fortress. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |25% |20% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} Learnt Magic |} Overall In Celica's route, she gains access to three Mercenary units: Kamui, Saber, and Jesse. When considering the three Mercenary units that Celica can obtain, they can generally be simplified into 3 types. Kamui is the all-rounder Mercenary with even stats, Saber is the durable, defensive Mercenary, and Jesse is the late recruit with the best base stats and growths making him the most dangerous. An optional, Pre-Promoted Sword Fighter, Deen, is also available to recruit. Deen is best described as fragile and aggressive. Kamui is one of the better units in Celica's route. He has average or above average growth in every stat. He has good starting stats other than his Luck and Resistance. His Resistance will be fixed in later promotions as the Dread Fighter class gets some of the highest Resistance in the game. He will also get increased Move as he promotes to Sword Fighter, and then Dread Fighter. He has excellent Speed growth and will wind up as one of your fastest units, Double Attacking virtually every enemy. His only real downside is that his Strength is somewhat low, as is common of his class. This can easily be offset with a good Weapon, though. He is useful from the time he is recruited all the way until the end of the game. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Class Sets | Cavalier | Paladin | Gold Knight | Skogul* |- | Soldier | Knight | Baron | Spartan* |- | Mercenary | Myrmidon | Dread Fighter** | Yasha* |- | Archer | Sniper | Bow Knight | Oliphantier* |- | Mage | Sage | - | Guru* |} '*'DLC class; visit Shrine to access. '**'Possible to loop back to Villager after Dread Fighter and Yasha. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |40% |25% |30% |0% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |39 |41 |39 |40 |40 |} Supports * Leon Passive Supports * Valbar Overall Kamui is the second of five potential Mercenaries recruited on Celica's route. Kamui has good bases in Strength and Speed, and decent bases in everything else. His growths are very mediocre in all stats, though his Strength and Speed growths stand out a bit. Depending on RNG, Kamui can either be outclassed by his peers, or be the most powerful of them all. His promotions help boost his key stats, and his reclassing options, especially Cavalier and Archer, are classes that are rare on Celica's route. However, Kamui's fellow mercenaries perform well in specific niches, save for Saber and Deen. For one, Saber has the second best availability on his route, while Deen is a pre-promote with a Brave Sword. Quotes Gaiden ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Kamui/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Ending ''Gaiden *'(If Jesse is alive)' Together with Jesse's group he works hard towards patching up the new country. *'(If Jesse is dead)' In the former territory of Grieth, he built a new country. Afterwards, he became known as the Desert Mercenary. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' * (If Jesse is alive) Intrigued by Jesse's idea, Kamui helped to found a kingdom of mercenaries, and lived there happily for a time. In the end, however, his wanderlust prevailed—one day he went for a stroll and simply vanished, never to be seen again. * (If Jesse is dead) Kamui established a new kingdom of, and for, mercenaries in what was once Grieth's territory. Relations with Valentia were favorable, with Kamui often aiding the king in times of need. In later life, his efforts earned him fame and respect as "the Steel Amidst the Sand." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kamui is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Kamui, or kamuy, is the word for a spiritual or divine being in Ainu mythology and is similar in concept to the Japanese Kami, or god. Trivia *Kamui showed up in an April Fools gag in the official site which claimed a new Fire Emblem game in the style of the 8bit originals would be made. This fake game would star Leon, Valbar, and Kamui in a setting based on medieval Japan. *Kamui shares his name with the Japanese default name of Corrin from Fates. *Kamui shares his English voice actor, Bryce Papenbrook, with Awakening's Henry, and Oscar, Raven and Karel in "Heroes." *In the Gaiden novels, Kamui dies protecting Saber from a necrodragon's attack. Gallery File:Kamui Concept.png|Concept artwork of Kamui from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Kamui concept.png|Concept artwork of Kamui from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Kamui.png|Artwork of Kamui from The Complete. File:Battle of Revolution.png|Artwork of Kamui, Leon and Valbar from the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". B11-069HN artwork.png|Artwork of Kamui as a Dread Fighter by Homazo. B11-070N artwork.png|Artwork of Kamui as a Myrmidon by Homazo'. B11-069HN.png|Kamui as a Dread Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B11-070N.png|Kamui as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:KamuiFE2.gif|Kamui's portrait in Gaiden. File:April Fool's Kamui Portrait.png|Kamui's portrait in April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". File:Kamui Echoes Portrait.png|Kamui's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Kamui Village.png|Kamui's village sprite. File:Battle of Revolution Kamui sprite.png|Kamui's battle sprite in April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". File:FE15 Mercenary (Kamui).jpg|Kamui's battle model as a Mercenary in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Myrmidon (Kamui).jpg|Kamui's battle model as a Myrmidon in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Note: Please add Picture of Dread Fighter Kamui Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters